


Home Invasion

by Archangel_dare



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 02:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6781102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archangel_dare/pseuds/Archangel_dare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never had Felicity thought she would be facing the Arrow at arrow point in her house late on a Friday night. Never had she thought she would make a deal with him quid pro quo. And never had she thought she would be writhing underneath him as he brought them both to the pinnacle of pleasure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a regular Friday night for Felicity, resident computer genius of Queen Consolidated. She was curled up on her bed with a glass of wine and a well-worn copy of 1984, her go-to staple book when she hadn't had a chance to grab a new romance novel from her favorite used bookstore a few blocks down from her house. Suddenly the lights went out and the only glow was the street lamp across the street from her window. Felicity marked the page she was on then bent over the side of the bed to check her power strip on the floor. She flipped the switch a few times and noticed that the power light wasn't coming on, meaning the electricity problem was probably a blown fuse on her circuit breaker. As she was about to get out of her bed to go check her circuits, she heard something that sounded like a wire pulling back and saw the glint of light off of metal. Startled, Felicity scrambled away from the figure coated in shadows. How had she not heard someone entering her bedroom? She looked to the open window and nearly smacked herself in the forehead.

"Don't move." The harsh gravelly voice commanded. Felicity looked at the figure then slowly traced her eyes around looking for a weapon that would help her against his…she looked up at him…bow and arrow. What psycho uses a bow and arrow for a home invasion? Felicity instantly regretted the thought. Starling City's resident vigilante used a bow and arrow for many crimes, home invasion being one of them.

"The Hood?"

"I prefer the Arrow."

"Sorry if I don't use the accurate moniker a vigilante prefers when you're holding a loaded bow at me. And I am back talking said vigilante who holds a bow at me, not the smartest of strategies. Just ignore my complete lack of a brain to mouth filter and respect Mr. Hood—Arrow, Mr. Arrow. And I am going to stop talking in 3,2,1." Felicity bit her lip and hoped he wasn't the disciplinarian or misogynistic type who beat those who disrespected him. When he didn't say anything, Felicity thought he was going to release the arrow. She gulps before asking a crucial question.

"Why are you here…Arrow?" She watches the slight tensing of his muscles and knows this is how she'll die. He walked across the room until he stood at the foot of her bed, bow still aimed at her. He lifted the bow higher then shot an arrow into the wall above her head. Felicity jumped as the solid carbon fiber lodged itself into the drywall. Had he been off by the slightest, she would be dead. He walked over to the vanity table near her bathroom and bedroom door and set his bow and quiver down. He grabbed what looked like some kind of chord or rope from his quiver. Felicity felt cold fear grip her body, running up and down her spine telling her that she needed to do something. She looked at the arrow above her head and wondered if she could grab it before he stopped her.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already, Felicity."

"You know who I am?"

"You are from Las Vegas, Nevada, graduated Summa Cum Laude M.I.T class of 2009 with degrees in cyber security and computer science." He growled out.

"Ok so you do know who I am. What do you want with me?"

"I need your help." Felicity felt the hair on the back of her neck rise. That didn't sound good.

"Why doesn't that sound like a question?"

"I'm not asking." He huffed. Seems like the psycho holding her at…arrow point… had little patience.

"And if I don't want to help you?" She saw the slight lift of his lips into a smirk. His piercing blue eyes locked on to hers as he strode back to the foot of her bed. Felicity gaged the distance between them and the distance between him and the door, trying to figure out if she could get passed him and out of the door. She tried to calculate how fast she could get out of her window and down the fire escape before he caught up with her.

"I don't plan on hurting you." He said cryptically.

"But you will."

"If I have to. Don't make me have to." He warned her. When he presses a knee onto her bed, Felicity bolted off the side, but he was much faster than she anticipated. He grabbed her waist and flung her back onto the bed, crawling on top of her. He seized her wrists above her head with one hand and caught her knee that she aimed for his groin. When she continued to struggle, he pushed her wrists further into the mattress, causing her back to arch in attempt to alleviate the pressure on her shoulders.

"I'm trying to save this city." He growled out.

"How is this helping?" She barked back. He had no answer. He didn't know what he expected from Felicity when he was watching her, deciding whether or not he should approach her for help, but he was not expecting the beautiful feisty blonde beneath him. His body seemed to agree with his mind's description of her.

"Are you kidding me? Is this seriously turning you on?" She asked in disbelief. She was shocked and slightly appalled, but she would be lying if she said there wasn't a thrill of excitement running through her blood. His grip on her knee changed to cup her naked thigh. Felicity inhaled sharply, mind just now recognizing her disadvantage. Here she lay half naked, underneath a man who, if her body was feeling correctly, had muscles carved from granite and towered over her by no less than 6 inches. She could feel adrenaline running through her and sparks of something deliciously primal she dare not name settling into the core of her belly. He shifted above her, pressing his hard body further into her, and she could barely bite back the moan that escaped her lips. He smirked, cornflower blue eyes darkening with desire.

"Seems like I found a motivator for you after all." His words whispered with a dark promise. His leather clad fingers traced up her thigh to the waistband of her skimpy lace panties. At least Starling's vigilante chose the night she wore cute panties to bed. Felicity's eyes widened and her mouth went dry. 'Scream!' She told herself, but her constricted throat wouldn't listen to her brain's commands. The Arrow's hand continued to rise, skimming over her taut stomach, then the underside of her breast, then her collar bone, up her throat and jaw, and finally resting on her wrists that were already trapped in his strong hand. She looked up at her wrists as he tied them together with what felt like nylon. He pulled her wrists up and slipped the nylon on to the arrow protruding out of her wall. Felicity tried to pull her wrists free, but the nylon was unforgiving. The Arrow watched her with an amused smirk as she tried to test the integrity of how deep the arrow had sunken into the wall. When the arrow didn't budge, she glared into her captor's eyes, but he could tell she was terrified.

"I'll make you a deal. I give you what you want, and in exchange you help me."

"I don't want anything from you." She bit out, voice providing more bravado than she truly felt. She watched as the Arrow's smirk transformed from amusement to devilish rake and he pressed his hand into her core through her panties. Felicity gasped and arched her back, pulling against the nylon; she closed her eyes and bit her lip. His dark chuckle made her butt clench.

"You're lying." He traced her slit causing her to squirm at the erotic feel of lace against her damp entrance. Felicity tried to regain her breath but it came in short pants. He swiped his finger down the lace again and Felicity released a breathless yelp. She tried to clench her knees together but his body nestled in between her thighs stopped him. What was wrong with her? She should scream. She should call for help. She should be doing anything but letting this deranged stranger touch her most sensitive part, but her body had other ideas. She could feel her panties dampening with each pass his fingers took. When she moaned at the feel of his soft leather glove grazing against the inside of her thigh, he stopped and pulled away from her. He lifted up, kneeling on her bed. He looked down at her prone body, completely at his mercy, and ran his eyes over every inch of her, burning this image into his brain forever. Felicity squirmed and pulled at her bindings again. She clenched her thighs tightly, trying to alleviate the tingling his absent touch had caused.

"Do we have a deal, Felicity?" The way he said her name was beginning to get addictive. The roughness of his voice was enticing to her and she wondered what woman was lucky enough to hear that dark gravelly sound when waking up next to him. Trying to relieve the chapped feeling of her lips, her tongue darted over her lips. She saw his eyes heat up and track the movement and his own tongue grazed out over his lips. Her eyes shifted lower and took in the impressive bulge nesting in his dark green leather pants. The tightness of the leather left very little to the imagination; she could see every twitch of his formidable muscles.

"If I help you, you have to promise you won't kill whoever you're after."

"I can't do that."

"Then no, we don't have a deal."

"Felicity," He glared.

"No, I am not going to be an accomplice to murder. And by the looks of things, you want this just as badly as I do." She looked pointedly at his erection then back at him with a smug eyebrow raise. Arrow held his glare. She was right; he did want her. But could he sacrifice part of his mission for her? Then again, there were other ways to complete his mission without murder. He could have her, and the information to help him bring down those who were poisoning his city; that was all the motivation he needed.

"You won't be an accomplice to murder." He said after a long silence. Felicity looked at him skeptically, gaging his honesty. She didn't know why it mattered so much that he wasn't lying to her, but she guest it was so she wouldn't have a guilty conscious if she was responsible for the next "The Arrow Strikes Again" news story. She nodded to him. He just made a look that she guessed was him raising his eyebrow; she couldn't really tell with the mask and the hood on. She sighed, but knew she wouldn't regret what she was about to say.

"We have a deal, Arrow." He smirked at her and Felicity knew she had just made a deal with the devil himself, but her body didn't care where her soul would go. He leaned down and kissed the junction of her neck to her shoulder. His hand came to cup the side of her breast and his thumb skimmed over her satin clad nipple. Felicity moaned at the sensation, tossing her head back. She felt his smirk on her skin, then he placed another kiss on her collar bone before lifting up again. He looked down at her beautiful eyes, trusting yet anticipating. He would show her the error of trusting a man who held her at his mercy. He took off his leather gloves, eager to feel his skin against hers. He dragged his calloused hands over her smooth legs, feeling the toned muscle beneath her flawless skin. The higher his hand went the more her thighs fell open to him. He stopped at the inside of her thigh, feeling her muscles tense when his thumb gently caressed the lace hemline of her panties. He was careful not to touch her as he traced up the hemline of her panties. Felicity's hips shifted instinctively, silently begging him to touch where she wanted him to touch.

He denied her and instead focused on the smooth curve of her hips. He looked down at her satin tank top, debating if he should retrieve an arrow and cut it off. Deciding against destroying the fabric, he pushed the shirt up above her breasts then leaned down to lick from her navel through the valley of her breast to the swell of her generous chest. Felicity quivered at the sensation of his tongue and breath tracing up her body. The air in her room quickly dried the wet trail he'd left, bringing more tingles across her nerve endings. His hand molded one breast as he circled his tongue around the other's nipple. Felicity yelped when his warm lips encased her nipple and began sucking on the delicate flesh. He gripped the sensitive nipple with his teeth and pulled lightly before releasing it and sucking gently. Felicity moaned at his attention, squirming beneath him. He pressed his hips into her, sure to drag his erection up her wet slit. He rolled his hips against her again causing her lips to part. He loved the way she responded to him; it was as if their bodies had known each other for centuries.

Arrow switched his attention from one breast to the other, massaging, licking, sucking, biting until she was a panting mess under his attention. He ran his fingers through her hair then grazed his hands against her jaw. He tipped her chin up and claimed her lips for his own. Instantly she opened to him, presenting the inner cavity of her mouth that he pillaged easily. Their tongues danced with each other, his demanding and hers following his lead. He pressed his hips to her core again and swallowed the breathy moan she released. When air became a necessity they parted and he kissed her slowly and gently, more like a lover than a man claiming his prize. He broke from her then moved down her body with well-placed kisses. Their eyes met when his lips paused right above her core. He eyed her as his tongue mimicked the prior actions of his fingers, tracing her slit through the lace with a little flick once he reached her covered clit. Felicity gasped, pulling against the nylon, desperate to touch him or her bed sheets, or something other than the air she currently grasped at. He smiled at her. Not a smirk with rakish intent, but a true smile. He twirled a finger in the lace at her hip then dragged the finger down, moving the lace aside to reveal her dewy pouting lips. He took a deep breath, inhaling her scent, branding it forever to memory. Endless icy eyes watched her as he took his first taste of her without a barrier between. Felicity threw her head back into the pillows when his tongue flattened over her. Arrow blew warm air onto her clit then pulled back and waited. After what felt like an eternity of anticipation, Felicity wiggled her hips, pressing her sweet cunt to him like an offering to a god. 'Tempting' he thought but did not taste her again. Finally Felicity looked up with an irritated huff. That infuriatingly sexy smirk returned to his lips.

"Watch me." He growled, voice heavy with desire. Felicity bit her lip and her brow furrowed with worry but she nodded anyway. Satisfied at her cooperation, Arrow licked her again. Felicity fought the urge to throw her head back or close her eyes. He licked her again and again, time shortening between each pleasurous lick. Felicity's moans spurred him on; he licked faster, deeper, began sucking her clit, whatever he had to do to keep those wonderful moans spilling from her lips. He lost himself in tasting her. He devoured her: the taste, the feel, the smell. When her hips began to wiggle too much, he wrapped his arms around her thighs and pulled her legs onto his shoulders, effectively stopping her from moving away from his invading tongue. He could feel her legs shaking and knew she was approaching her breaking point. He flicked his tongue in her entrance and dug out her sweet nectar then focused on sucking her clit and rolling his tongue around the delicate sensory organ. He slipped his middle finger into her and she unraveled. Her muscles clenched, pulling his finger deeper into her with each contraction. Her hips crested and eased in wave after wave of pleasure.

He watched her wreath in satisfaction, eyes catching even the slightest fluttering. He rhythmically fingered her to draw out her orgasm longer and to begin building her up for the next one. As her breathing began to return to normal he pulled his finger out and slipped it into his mouth. He sucked it a little then placed it at her lips. She timidly opened her mouth and he slipped his finger in. He felt her tongue flick over his finger, testing her own taste before she sucked a little harder. He swallowed hard as her tongue twirled over his finger and her lips sucked eagerly; visions of her plump lips around something bigger plagued his mind.

Arrow pulled his finger from her mouth and shuddered at the resounding 'pop' as she fully released him. She tossed him a devious smile and he knew the little minx knew what she was doing to him and what he had been thinking of. Seems she wasn't as innocent as he had first thought. He stood off the bed and saw the flash of sadness in Felicity's eyes. He shook his head; after witnessing the way she orgasmed, there was no way their deal would conclude without feeling her shatter around his thick cock. He kicked off his shoes then unzipped his pants, letting them fall to the ground. His length flexed a little at the slight freedom but was still confined in his green boxers. She saw uncertainty in his eyes but he quickly made up his mind as he unzipped his jacket and let it and the hood fall beside his pants. He pulled off the black under shirt and stood naked before her, only his mask concealed his identity from her. Felicity's eyes widened in silent horror at the multiple scars on his body. He watched her eyes catalogue every scar and felt some apprehension. Would she still want him now that she had seen his body?

"I guess I just thought you were invincible. I mean I knew you were a man; that you were mortal. But seeing the pain you've endured, I guess you're more mortal than I thought." She whispered in awe.

"Does it disgust you?" She looked into his eyes. There was something there, something that told her he was not as strong as he put on.

"No, not at all." She saw something akin to relief in his eyes.

"Are you starting to have sympathy for me, Felicity?" His tone became more playful and his signature smirk returned.

"You are the one who held me at arrow point. Don't press you're luck, Arrow." She gave him a snarky smirk in return.

"I have another arrow for you. One you're going to like a lot more." He kneeled back on the bed. She laughed at the corny line.

"You've just been waiting to use that line, haven't you?"

"I've been waiting for the right woman quivering underneath me."

"Oh boo!" Her laughter again filled the room. Arrow bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling, but Felicity knew he was amused. His resistant smile fell quickly.

"Do you have a…?" He left off. It took her a moment to realize what he was asking for.

"What, you don't pack them in your quiver with you when you break into a woman's house?" He glared at her but she wasn't intimidated.

"I didn't anticipate needing one. Most victims don't want to have sex with their captor in exchange for information."

"Then you have never seen Beauty and the Beast." She tossed out. "No I don't have one."

"Then we'll just have to be careful." He lifted her legs to settle at his hips then positioned himself at her entrance.

"You're not afraid I won't use your…D.N.A. to find out who you are?" She smiled deviously.

"Trust me, Felicity. If you used my D.N.A.; not even you would believe it."

"Why not—ooooh!" She moaned as he pressed his cock into her. She tossed her head from side to side as every inch of his delicious long thick girth stretched her further. Arrow clenched his eyes shut and gripped her thigh harder against the onslaught of pleasure. He took deep breaths to settle his body down so he wouldn't release inside of her in the next few thrusts. She was perfect: tight enough to fit his every groove, but loose enough so that he didn't have to wait for her to adjust. Whoever regularly filled her was a lucky man to have such a sweet body perfectly accustomed to his fit. A brief thought of himself being her regular partner filled his brain but he pushed it away when he pushed his last few inches inside her. Felicity gave a few test clenches, eliciting a deep guttural groan from the back of his throat. He pulled out slowly then slammed into her with the force of a battering ram. She screamed loudly, oddly enough praying that her neighbors wouldn't hear. He pulled back again and thrust in her with the same force. After a few test thrusts, he began to hammer into her, toes clenching with every thrust. Felicity arched her hips and he supported her so that he hit her G-spot with every thrust. His assault was relentless; he sped his hips up and rolled them and changed the angle of his thrusts in a crazed rhythm that she could never predict, but that wild unsynchronized rhythm seemed to bring her more pleasure with each assault. She moaned his "name", begging him faster, deeper, harder. Their bodies glistened with sweat, providing better glide for them. He laid flushed against her, his forearms his only support as they rocked together. He clasped her thighs, her hips, her breasts, her neck, anything he could get his hands on; she grasped air, pulled against the nylon, and clenched against the tingling sensation in her toes.

He looked down at her flushed face and kissed her, all the while slipping her bound hands off of the arrow. He pulled the arrow out of the wall and tossed it in the direction of his bow. The arrow clanged against whatever surface it hit, but neither cared enough to break contact to see where it had landed. Felicity slipped her arms around him, her bound hands resting at the base of his neck and held him. Arrow gave a few more thrusts before pulling out and slipping from between her arms. She groaned at the lost and looked at him with a questioning and accusatory glare. He placed a quick kiss on her lips then flipped her onto her forearms and knees. He grabbed an ironically dark green pillow and pressed it between her stomach and the mattress to add extra cushion against his oncoming onslaught. He kneeled and slipped inside her and groaned again.

"You fit around me as tight as a bowstring." He took another few breaths to steady the tight coil deep in his stomach. Her laughter caused him to tighten his grip and ride her mini contractions. She tossed her magnificent curls and looked over her shoulder.

"And they just keep coming." He gave her that same look that signaled he was raising his eyebrow. "That pun was unintentional." He pushed deeper and she pushed into his muscular body with a moan. He pulled out slowly, only his tip barely rested in her quivering fold.

"But you will keep coming." He growled in that dark rough voice that she had come to almost love. God, no man would ever compete with him. No man could ever compete with him. No man would ever come close to the kind of lover he was, and Felicity found herself at a conflicting crossroad. What did it say about her that this man was the best lover she'd ever had, the best lover she would ever have? What did it say about her that she was contemplating always leaving her window open for him to silently slip through and take her, bang her, fuck her, make love to her whenever he wanted? What did it say about her that she was contemplating asking him to be her exclusive lover, so long as she was kept in the dark about his nighttime activities? What did it say about her that she would beg him if he needed to feel that superior over her? What did it say about her that she loved how he dominated her, that he took all control from her hands, literally? Arrow noticed her distracted mind and slammed into her, the new angle gave him the perfect strike to her G-spot and allowed his pelvis to hit her clit. She cried out sharply.

"Stop thinking." He pulled out and thrust into her again. Felicity clenched her sheets until her hands were ghostly white from the force. He rocked into her over and over and her hands shook, her pussy shook, her legs shook. He leaned down so that his solid chest rested against her curved back and thrusted into her repeatedly. The sound of slapping flesh, rocking headboard, and high pitched moans and low pitched grunts filled the room, spurring them on in their act of heated lust. Felicity could feel her orgasm rushing toward her with the power of a surging river bursting through a dam. It was closing in on her and she braced herself. Before it overtook her, he pulled out and she screamed in frustration. He laughed a deep manly laugh that suited him, and flipped them over so that he was lying on his back. He nudged her thigh and helped her climb onto him. She straddled his pole which stood tall and proud. He licked his fingers then ran the wet digits over her entrance and his cock. He held it still for her as she sunk onto him, moaning at the new angle of penetration. He pushed the rest of the way, biting his lip at the sensation of filling her. He rested her bound hands against his chest, giving her some kind of stability, then his hands fell instinctively to her waist. He pulled her up then settled her back down, making sure she was still wet enough to take him easily. She swayed her hips to let him know she was good to go, then rose on her own and began to ride him. Arrow couldn't decide whether to look at her or to toss his head back in pleasure, but watching her won out. He watched her blonde curls cascade and bounce down her back while her head was tilted, exposing the enticing column of her neck. He watched her breasts bouncing as she rode him and he claimed one in his grasp. He watched the conflicting muscled of her face, one second tensing and the other second relaxing.

Everything about her was beautiful. She was beautiful.

He could feel his orgasm approaching, knew if he didn't help her, he would bust before she did. He rested his hand in the middle of her back and pulled her down. The angle allowed him to reach between them and fondle her clit. Her head rested in the crook of his neck and she panted as he continued to stimulate her. He thrusted up continuously, desperate to bring her closer. Her soft pants brought goose bumps over his neck. He turned his head and bit the artery of her neck, claiming her for all to see. One, two, three more thrusts and they were done. Arrow barely had the time to pull out of her as his cum squirted against her lips and in between them. Felicity moaned at the hot sticky essence and felt her body clenching to draw in the only thing he had denied her. She pressed her head further into his neck, softy nibbling on his skin. Arrow held her closer to him, running his hands from her back to her hair. Their chests heaved together as both fought to regain their breath. Quick pants turned into silence and he gently twirled his fingers in her delicate curls. With a herculean effort he flipped them over; Felicity groaned when her back hit the plush mattress. Arrow lifted up and undid the nylon climbing rope around her hands, gently massaging the sore flesh. He helped the blood filter slowly back to her wrists and hands so it wouldn't hurt her. Against his better instinct, he left her on the bed and strode into her bathroom. He left the door open so he could see if she made a move as he grabbed a hand towel. He wet the towel then strolled back to her. She smiled languidly at him then stretched out like a well-pleased cat after a nap. He sat on the edge of the bed as he cleaned her off, then cleaned himself. He tossed the dirty towel into the dirty clothes hamper by the dresser then settled down on his stomach into the inviting mattress. He decided that he would collect his end of the bargain another time, when he hadn't just had the best sex of his life. In the process of waiting for her breathing to slow so he could slip out while she asleep, he began to feel drowsy himself. Until he heard her voice calling him.

"Oliver?" Her voice was hoarse from screaming, a sexy sound he loved to hear. He stirred onto his side. She looked at him a little apprehensive and scared.

"Thank you. I know the whole 50 shades isn't really your thing, and the Arrow isn't a play thing to you, but—" He cut her off with a kiss. He turned over on his back and pulled her into his side, wrapping his arm around her and dancing his fingers over her flushed skin.

"I told you, I'd do anything you asked, Felicity. Besides, I'll admit, I kind of enjoyed dominating you without you constantly fighting my every decision." He smirked a little. Felicity raised her head from his chest and glared at him.

"Would you like me to be more submissive then?" She quipped sarcastically.

"God no! The sex is hot after you've come at me all bright lipstick and gorgeous furry." She laughed and he smiled, pulling her closer.

"Good to know."

"Now about this gala for Palmer Tech tomorrow night, do we have to go?" He groaned, practically pleading with her.

"Yes Oliver we have to go. It would be rude for both the partnered CEOs of Queen Consolidated to ignore such an invitation." He groaned louder.

"I thought we decided that I would have a chance to change your mind?"

"We did, and then I told you that we were going." He groaned again and pushed his head back into the pillows.

"Trust me," she leaned up and kissed him. "It'll be fun."

"Listening to you and Ray Palmer talk about technological advances using big words that I have no clue as to what they mean, while he looks at my wife like a lost puppy begging for your attention on a Saturday night, when I could be making love to said wife, or eating burgers with said wife, or doing something to help my city with said wife, or doing anything with said wife that has absolutely nothing to do with Ray Palmer, who may I remind you is in love with my wife, is not my definition of fun."

"It won't be that bad, Oliver. You just have to stand there, looking as cute as you always do," She pinched his cheek. "And I will handle the rest."

"Fine," he huffed, still not happy about having to go. "But you owe me, big time."

"And what will I owe you?" She leaned over him and smiled innocently, running her nails up his chest. A mischievous twinkle filled Oliver's deep blue eyes.

"You, next week, in my office, on your knees, wearing one of those bright lipsticks you love, preferably the pink one you wore when I came back from Nanda Parbat."

"So we're going for that cliché fantasy, huh?"

"Yes. I have been dreaming about my executive assistant—"

"Over glorified and over paid secretary, actually keeping track of you as a boss I was underpaid."

"— turned wife, giving me a blow job in my office since my first year as CEO." Felicity laughed and playfully hit his shoulder.

"Alright, done, but you won't know when it's coming."

"I'm fine with that." He said eagerly. She shook her head with a bright smile imprinted on her face. Felicity settled on her side facing away from the strong man and pulled his arm over her. Oliver shifted and pulled her closer to his body.

"Goodnight, Oliver Queen." She yawned, finally letting sleep claim her.

"Goodnight, Felicity Queen." He kissed her shoulder, buried his face in her hair, and followed her to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Felicity looked at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time in five minutes; it was almost 6p.m., which meant their work week was almost over. After the chaotic week spent battling security threats trying to steal Queen Consolidated secrets, Felicity was relieved to finally be going home. But there was one thing she had to take care of before she left.

Felicity sent her last email then shut down her computer. She pulled out her compact mirror, checking to make sure her lipstick hadn't migrated to places it shouldn't be. She dabbed a little translucent powder over her lips just for extra reassurance then locked her purse in her desk; she'd come get it after she was done. She went into the private suite bathroom attached to her office and checked her outfit again. Her functional gray pencil skirt was absent of wrinkles and she had managed to make it through the entire day without spilling anything on her silk white button down, a major accomplishment considering her working relationship with coffee and tea. She smoothed the shirt just a little then unbuttoned two more buttons than was professionally appropriate. She smoothed her hair then twirled a few strands to reform her curls in strategic placement over her shoulders, making sure they curled whimsically around her breasts to enhance the newly revealed skin from her top. Satisfied with her appearance, Felicity walked out of the bathroom and to the elevator bay, praying everyone had gone home for the weekend. The elevator dinged as soon as she pressed the "Up" button and Felicity walked in and pressed the button for the floor just above hers. As the elevator doors opened again, Felicity prayed to the universe that no one had decided to be an overachiever and stay later than usual. Taking a deep breath, Felicity wrapped courage around her and stepped out of the elevator, head held high and steps powerful.

As she rounded the corner she was in luck to see her target alone sitting behind his desk but still talking on the phone to someone. She saw the moment he recognized her, because his eyes widened and quickly scanned her appearance. His gaze lingered slightly longer than was appropriate on the two mischievous buttons that had "come undone" during the day. Felicity gave a devilish smile to let him know she had seen his interest. He finished his phone call quickly then cleared his throat and sat straighter in his chair.

"I'm about to head home, and wanted to know if there was anything else we needed to do before I left?" Felicity watched his throat tighten and his muscles tense before he swallowed and relaxed again.

"No Felicity," He cleared his throat. "Everything's taken care of for the week." Felicity tilted her head slightly; devilish smirk still playing on her lips. She turned and locked the door to his office before turning back. Felicity strode regally around his desk and he sat back from the large metal object. What usually acted as a barrier and display of power now felt like a prison as Felicity sat on the edge of the desk, crossing her legs and leaning forward slightly so he could catch a glimpse of secret skin. If he leaned forward just a little he would be graced with a nice flash of the valley of her breasts, maybe even a rosy nipple if she wore the right kind of bra. He mentally shook his head; he shouldn't be thinking about what lie beneath the silk shirt that molded to her body like a second skin. She shifted her legs, squeezing her thighs together against the onslaught of tingles at the heat of his perusal. Felicity licked her lips then lightly pressed them together.

He looked as if he was debating with himself, so she decided to help him out. "Are you sure there isn't anything I can do, Mr. Queen." She stressed the word, hoping he would take the hint. He watched her with the scrutiny of a hawk; his eyes darted from her lips, to the peeking flesh, to the hem of her skirt. After a minute, she spoke again.

"Anything, Oliver?" His name seemed to spark something in his mind. He leaned back in his chair and rested his arms on the armrest.

"Stand up, and back up a few steps." He whispered, but from the strong conviction in his voice he might as well have commanded. Felicity did as he instructed and backed away from the desk. She stood almost like a schoolgirl in the principal's office. "Take off your blouse." Felicity's spine tingled with anticipation. Oliver Queen was unlike any other man. He oozed a sexuality that had had her panties damp since the day he walked into her office years ago. No woman could resist those bold yet icy blue eyes, the strong jaw with light stubble, the muscled, savage physique hidden beneath civilized clothing. Oliver Queen was a man to be reckoned with.

Her fingers began to unbutton her blouse nimbly; slowly, one by one the buttons came undone and Oliver's eyes darkened as they flinted over the exposed flesh. Once the last button was undone, Felicity pulled the fabric out of her skirt and gently slipped it off her shoulders, letting the shirt fall uncaringly to the tile floor.

"Now the skirt." He commanded without hesitation. Felicity unhooked the metal clasp on the side and slid the zipper down, allowing the skirt to join her blouse on the floor. Without looking down, she stepped over the skirt and looked Oliver straight in the eye. Oliver held contact for a long moment, then let his eyes fall unhurriedly to her body. He tried to hide the quick intake of breath as he hungrily took in the secret that was hidden beneath her clothes. She wore a thin, lacy, dusty rose colored bra which shamelessly showed off the deep rose nipples puckering in their newly exposed state. Her panties were the same color and he briefly wondered if they revealed her clit as her bra revealed her nipples.

"You've been wearing that all day?" He barely choked out through the lust and disbelief in his voice. Felicity only smiled. He told her to turn around, and was pleased to see the lacy fabric dipping down between smooth glorious cheeks, plump and calling for his hands upon them. Just above the swell of her left buttocks, through the delicate lace, lay a small, nickel-sized tattoo of an arrow with an infinity symbol made of connecting hearts in the center of the arrow shaft. Visions of that tattoo winking at him as he thrust into her from behind bombarded his mind's eye and caused his pants to tighten. He readjusted himself, not bothering to hide the action from her. Felicity smirked and waited for his next command.

Oliver remained silent and instead watched her as he unbuckled his belt and pants and unzipped the zipper, giving some relief to his straining cock. He guided his awakening length out of his pants and began stroking it to its full height, clenching his jaw together as he memorized every curve of Felicity's delectable body. Once he was hardened, he told her to pick up her skirt and walk to him. He grabbed his suit jacket from the back of his chair and folded it into a square then placed it on the ground before his chair. Understanding the unspoken gesture, and grateful for the consideration, Felicity folded her skirt twice then placed it on top of his jacket. She knelt down on the thick cloth, bracing herself against his knees. She watched his Adam's apple bob up and down.

"Touch it." He directed her. Felicity looked down at his cock, proudly presenting itself to her. She licked her hand then swirled it around the tip. Oliver took a deep breath, relishing the feel of her slightly calloused but soft hands. Felicity watched him while she let a little saliva dribble down the tip and began to move her lubricated hand up and down his warm shaft. He was thick and the skin was soft; Felicity could feel her core weeping at the thought of him filling her to the brim. She licked her other hand then wrapped it around his base. She used her left hand to stroke up and down the shaft, and her right hand to enclose his tip, squeezing lightly to mimic the contractions of her womanhood. Oliver let out a harsh breath and gripped one of the armrests. He watched her breasts rise and fall with every breath she took. He reached out and flipped a hardened pebble, drawing a startled breath from Felicity. She clenched her thighs tighter together and squirmed a little to relieve the pressure of her throbbing clit.

It was exciting to be on her knees in nothing but her thin lacy lingerie, working Oliver Queen's cock between her hands in the afterhours of his office, with his soul-searching eyes locked on her. She moved her right hand down to his shaft and began to twist her hands in opposite directions as she stroked up and down. As she jerked him, she sat back on her ankles to get more comfortable. He groaned out and resisted his body's instinct to thrust into her hands. Felicity moved one hand down to his velvety sack and fondled his balls in her hand, squeezing lighter and harder with a sporadic rhythm. Oliver could feel tension gathering in his stomach like a ball of twine spiraling tighter and tighter.

"Suck it." His hoarse voice broke the silence. Felicity nodded then encased his tip in her wet and warm mouth. Oliver's muscles clenched and he release a groan at the wonderful feel of her hot mouth around him. She twirled her tongue over the tip, then the veins leading up to his tip, then the slit with pearls of pre-cum bubbling to the surface, and then sucked hard before releasing him with a pop. She licked from his balls, up the shaft, then around the head of his cock, all the while still rubbing his sack. She rose on her knees for leverage and swallowed half of his cock. Oliver fought against his toes clenching, throwing his head back. He looked back down to see Felicity smirking with his cock in her mouth and gave out a harsh laugh at the wicked twinkle in her eyes.

"You like that?" He smirked thinking he had the upper hand, but when she moaned her reply, sending sweet vibrations through the delicate tissue, he knew she was the one who was truly in power. He was at her mercy, a slave to her will. She placed her hands at the base of his shaft and pressed further down his cock. He could barely resist releasing his seed when his tip brushed the back of her throat. She held there for a few seconds, bobbing up and down a few times before coming back up for air. Without giving him a chance to catch his own breath, Felicity swallowed his cock again and began to bob her head. Moans and gulping sounds filled the air. Felicity was relentless as she sucked him in and out. Oliver couldn't keep track. She would suck fast and soft, slow and hard, fast and hard, and slow and soft, keeping him guessing as to her rhythm and speed. Oliver thrust his hands into her gorgeous golden hair. He loved the feel of her silky locks between his fingers. He pulled gently then slipped his hands back out only to pull all of the bouncing curls away from her face so he could see her. Felicity loved how he gripped her hair, strong to show his pleasure, but not restricting, which allowed her to do as she pleased. Her senses were drunk off the taste of him, the smell of him, the feel of him, and the sight of him. She felt powerful and aroused watching such a secure and powerful man come undone by her mouth and hands. She rested her hands on his thighs, grasping the soft fabric of his suit pants.

An idea sparked in her mind; something she had never tried before but read about in Cosmo once. She pressed two fingers to the skin under his balls and began to pump in a 'fingering' motion. Oliver jumped and groaned and Felicity smirked. He took deep breaths to try and orient himself.

"Do it again." He thrust his hand in his hair. She did and he moaned again at the odd sensation. Oliver couldn't decide what to do with the pleasure. He wanted to toss his head back, but he wanted to watch her. He wanted to run his fingers through her hair, but he wanted to grip the armrest so tight he was sure it would break. Felicity moaned as she sucked him; the combination of the vibrations and her mouth and her fingers was almost too much. He thrust his hips into her waiting mouth, matching her bobbing motions. She released his cock with a pop then grazed her teeth lightly over his shaft, sending pleasured ripples down his spine and over his nerves. She wrapped her lips around his cock and deep throated him again. The knot in his stomach was winding tighter.

"Felicity." He growled her name and pinched her bouncing nipples. She could feel his muscles tensing up and his cock began to thrum in her mouth. She wrapped her lips around the sensitive tip and used both hands to pump him quickly. She knew he was ready, and she was ready for him.

"Felicity!" He growled, louder, as a hot white rush flowed through him. Every muscle clenched tight, and he almost rose out of his chair. White hot ribbons spurted into her mouth. Felicity eagerly sucked his cock deeper into her mouth, refusing to let one single drop of him go. She sucked through his orgasm, enticing more spurts from him. Oliver moaned, and brushed her hair back from her face. Once Oliver's breathing calmed down, Felicity slipped him from her mouth and swallowed. She took a breath and smiled up at him. Oliver looked down at her, then groaned and leaned his head on the back of his chair, hands covering his face. Felicity rose gracefully, as if she hadn't just spent time giving a fantastic blow job on her knees, and slipped back into her now wrinkled skirt and blouse. Oliver took a few more breaths to orient himself then tucked his cock back into him pants and picked up his suit jacket. He stood and pulled Felicity into his arms and leaned against his desk.

"You are amazing." He smirked, wiping some of the smudges from her hot pink lipstick from around her mouth.

"Was it worth spending a few hours listening to high tech science mumbo jumbo?" She straightened his tie which had tilted sometime during their activities.

"Well worth spending a few hours with Ray Palmer thinking my wife is an innocent angel while she's rubbing my cock under the table." He kissed the corner of her mouth then gave a light peck on her lips.

"I was half afraid you were going to jump me on the table." Felicity smoothed her hair so night security wouldn't have a clue what they had just been doing.

"I was going to take you into the bathroom stall, but I figured you'd have to walk and dance for the rest of the night." He smirked, twirling a lock of golden hair between his fingers.

"You have a naughty mind, Oliver Queen."

"Says the sinfully tempting woman who did not wear panties, hiked her evening gown up under the table, and put my fingers in between her dripping lips and expected me not to want to leave early." He gave her a playful tap on her butt. Felicity draped her arms over his shoulders and pulled him in for another kiss.

"Let's just agree that you make me want to do naughty things and get out of here before James comes up to see if everything is alright."

"For all we know, he could have come up here and gotten an eyeful."

"Oliver!" Bright cheeked, Felicity stormed towards the elevator bay with her husband laughing behind her. After they grabbed her purse from her office, they rode down the elevator to the ground floor. Felicity got off and Oliver rode down to the parking garage to bring her car to the front. Felicity said goodnight to James, the nighttime security guard, and watched his face for any indication that he had a clue as to what they had been doing. He only wished them a pleasant night and weekend. Once Oliver pulled up, Felicity settled into the passenger side of her mini Coop, loving the plush interior that still had the new car smell from when Oliver paid to have her car reupholstered from their first meeting. Oliver ran his fingers over her exposed knee, cupping it gently as he pulled out into the light Starling City traffic.

"So what about you?" He looked over and smirked at her when they reached a red light.

"You can take care of me at home; I'm thinking after a nice bath and glass of wine."

"Sounds good." Oliver drove off towards their home. He took care of his wife during a nice bath, then drunk a glass of wine with her while cuddled into the sheets.


End file.
